This invention relates in general to vacuum accessories, and, more particularly, to vacuum accessories for use in conjunction with a ceiling scraper.
A popular ceiling decor is known as a popcorn ceiling in which a heavily textured paint coating is provided on a ceiling. While such ceilings provide a much sought after appearence, repainting or recoating such ceilings requires removal of the texture to provide a proper surface for the subsequent coating. Presently, such removal entails using drop cloths to cover all flooring and either covering or removing all furniture positioned beneath the ceiling to be re-painted. The worker typically will employ a ceiling scraper which provides a wide scraping blade on a handle. However, the scraped residue is deposited onto the drop cloth. Once the scraping is complete, the removal of the drop cloths followed by a vacuuming is generally required for clean up.
Thus, there is a need for a scraper device which allows a user to scrape and clean simultaneously. The present invention has met this need.
In addition, most workers in this field are comfortable with the use of ceiling scrapers, particularly the angles of attack to be employed and the general xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d of the tools. Thus, there is a further need for a scraper device which preserves this comfort level.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,515 entitled xe2x80x9cNozzle for Removing Paintxe2x80x9d which issued on Aug. 14, 1990 to Ivarsson discloses a nozzle for removing paint chips via a vacuum attachment with a scraper and a source of liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,879,530 entitled xe2x80x9cScraping and Cleaning Devicexe2x80x9d which issued on Mar. 31, 1959 to Ego shows a scraper combined with a vacuum hose.
None of the known prior art discloses the combination set forth herein.
It is an object of this invention to provide a vacuum accessory for ceiling scrapers which allows a user to simultaneously scrape and clean a ceiling, particularly, a popcorn ceiling.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a vacuum accessory for ceiling scrapers which allows a user to comfortably use said accessory.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds and the features of novelty which characterize this invention will be pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this specification.